Die Hard
by Ashitaka99
Summary: Duo shows up on Quatre and Trowas doorstep. Heeros the only one who can help him. But without Duo talking, how will he find out whats wrong with him? Has Yaoi in it...and some swearing...
1. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing mangas and the characters do not belong to me…sadly…sob sob 

Alexis: YAY! Finally I have written a new fan fiction!

Heero: Urm…that's totally fascinating….GET ON WITH THE STORY AND QUIT TALKING ABOUT IT!

Alexis: Fine then! Hum Bug! What a grumpy pants!  
Heero: What did you call me?  
Alexis: AHHH! Nothing! I swear!  
Duo: Heero…quit scaring her or we'll never get to hear the story!  
Heero: Well…okay. Just for you Duo if I have to.  
Duo: You have to.  
Heero: Fine then.

* * *

Heero wiped his eyes and looked around himself. 'Why am I here? What happened?' Not being able to answer himself, he shook his head and got up and out of bed. Realizing the it was a nightmare, he reached down grabbing his baggy jeans off the floor beside his bed, he pulled them on and walked over to the window across from his bed. A pleasant looking street greeted his vision as he took in all that the sight had to offer him. Sighing, he walked to the door of the bed room and pulled it open. Walking down the stairs, the door bell rang and he rushed the rest of the way down the stairs to answer it. Standing there, in the bright sunlight, was Quatre. 

"Hey Heero! I need to talk to you. May I come in?" Looking down at Quatre, Heero could see that whatever it was he needed to talk about, was important. Moving over and pulling the door open wider, he nodded his head.

"Thanks Heero." Quatre said as he walked passed Heero into the small, run down house that Heero lived in all on his own. Leading the way, Heero showed Quatre to the living room, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over his head as he went. Sitting on the old couch and gesturing Quatre to do the same, he turned to him.

"What is it that you needed to talk about Quatre? Is it Trowa? Is he okay?"

"Oh Trowas just fine. I'm here to actually talk about Duo." Shock filled Heeros eyes.

"Is he alright? What's wrong with him?" Heero turned his full attention to Quatre. He hadn't talked to Duo in a while and suspected that he was just off on one of his solitary adventures that he sometimes liked to take.

"I'm not sure actually. That's why I came to see you. He showed up at our house last night. He seemed okay at first, but now I'm not altogether sure if he is." Quatre answered staring at his hands.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as his strong voice began to betray his fear.

"Well, he seemed cheerful enough when he first arrived. But as we ate supper and talked about his trip afterwards, I dunno, something seemed off. I suggested that we call you and invite you over to visit with us, and Duo got really upset. He asked, well begged is a better word, for us not to do that. That he would come and visit you on his own good time."

"That means….what exactly?" Heero stared at him waiting for an answer. He didn't really understand what the big deal was that Duo did that. He was a bit weird, considering that Duo was his best friend, it seemed to him that it was strange for him not to want to have him come and visit. But that was Duo. Although, it was really weird that he showed up and Quatre and Trowas house, when he was always over at his. Duo would always leave a bunch of his things there, and maybe that was why he didn't want to see him, thinking Heero would bug him to move his stuff back to his own house. Even so, it hurt to hear that Duo reacted that way to the suggestion of Heero coming to see him. Unknown to Duo, Heero always held a spot for Duo in his heart. He always had. He just wasn't able to go and tell Duo about his feelings, because he wasn't sure if he felt the same way and he didn't want to ruin his friendship if Duo didn't feel the same.

"Well, he seemed to me, well really depressed. Weird though, I didn't think he was the sort to get depressed like that. He is trying to hide it from us, but both Trowa and I caught up on it and suspected it. We didn't want to confront him because we could be wrong. But…" Looking up in to Heeros face, Quatre, showed his worry for the first time.

"But….what?" Heeros heart was racing thinking that Duo could be hurting so much that he was trying to hide it from all of his friends….even to the point of refusing to see him.

"Well, we believe he maybe…well we think he's doing something that he really shouldn't be doing. We're not really sure what yet, but we felt it would be better if you came and got him and brought him back here. You've always been able to talk to him, to get him to talk about what is bothering him." Quatres eyes looked begging up at him. He realized how bad it is if the little blonde had come over to ask him for help.

"I don't know. Would he even want to come here? He DID refuse to see me." Heero returned his eyes to the carpeted floor of the room.

"Please come and try Heero! I'm worried about him! I know you and him are best friends and he'd probably be more comfortable here with you than with Trowa and I." Quatres eyes grew even bigger and overfilled with tears. "Please come and try to help him! I cant stand the thought of him hurting without us being able to help him!"

Looking up at Quatre, he sighed. "I'll try."

"Really! Oh Heero! Thank you so much! You want to come back with me and get him now? The sooner the better."

"Yeah sure I can do that." Jumping up off the couch, Quatre grabbed his hand and pulled him up and out the door to his waiting car. Unlocking the doors, both boys got in the car and sped off to the house to get Duo.

A million things raced through Heeros mind on the way to the house. Like what WAS wrong with Duo. He never acts like that. Hoping that it was all a misunderstanding, he looked out the window of the car as it pulled up to the driveway of the house. Trowa was waiting on the door step. As the boys got out of the car, Trowa walked over.

"I'm glad you two got here so quickly. He's….he's gotten worse." Leaving them to follow, Trowa lead them into the house and up the stairs to the bathroom door. "He went in there about ten minutes after you left Quatre. He locked the door and hasn't so much as made a peep. I tried to get in, but I couldn't."

Walking up to the door, Heero knocked on it and called out to Duo. "Duo? Duo, what's wrong? Can I come in?"

A gruff, hard voice answered them, "No, go away."

"Come on Duo, its me. Heero."

"Heero? Really? Is that you?" The voice answered sounding softer now.

"Yes. Can I come in? I've come to take you to my house."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now please unlock the door and let me take you there."

"Okay." There was a clicking sound, and the door opened to reveal a tear streaked face of Duo. Keeping his eyes on the floor he walked out of the bathroom. "Can we go now?" He asked quietly.

Shocked by the appearance of the normally happy, bouncy Duo, Hero reached out to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, we can go now. Quatre, can you get anything that Duo had brought with him ready to go? Thanks to you and Trowa for watching out for him." As Quatre left them to go and gather up Duo's things, with Trowa following him, Heero turned to Duo. "Well, lets get you downstairs and ready to go okay?"

Duo just nodded his head and allowed Heero to lead him down the stairs. The door was open and Trowa was loading Duo's things into Quatres car as Quatre cleared some room in the back seat for Duo to sit. The three of them piled in to Quatres car, and rode silently back to Heeros house. Thanking Quatre for the ride, Heero carried Duo's things in to the house leading him upstairs. Heading down the hall, and turning into his bedroom, he turned to Duo, "I'm sorry, but this is the only spare bed I have, so I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me." When Duo shook his head, Heero grunted and put his things on the spare bed. "You can stay here as long as you need to okay?"

Raising his head, Duo mumbled, "Thanks"

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you need anything?" Heero looked at how skinny Duo had gotten, just noticing this.

"No thanks. I think I just want to head to bed now if that is okay?" Duo asked staring at the floor.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll be downstairs if you need anything okay?" Heero turned and left the room, leaving Duo to himself for a while. Once he got downstairs, he went into the living room and turned on his computer. When both it and his internet were on, he logged onto msn message and checked his emails. Quatre suddenly appeared on his screen.

Trowastheonlyone: Hey Heero!  
Lifeunending: Hi Quatre.  
Trowastheonlyone: Hows Duo?  
Lifeunending: Oh, he's good. He's upstairs sleeping at the moment. He didn't upset you too much did he?  
Trowastheonlyone: No, I was worried about him. I wanted to help him, but he wouldn't open up to me and Trowa.  
Lifeunending:  
I'm sorry about that. I haven't tried to talk to him yet. I'm going to let him settle down for a while first, then talk to him. Trowastheonlyone:  
Yeah, that's probably best. I wish you luck, and if you need any help, Trowa and I are more than willing to help you out with him okay? Just need to ask okay?  
Lifeunending: Okay…Thank you and I will remember that. Thank you.  
Trowastheonlyone: Your most welcome. I got to go now, Trowas calling that diners ready. I'll talk to you later. Make sure to keep us informed on how Duos doing okay?  
Lifeunending: Oh I will. Talk to you later.  
Trowastheonlyone:  
Bye Lifeunending:  
Bye

Logging out, Heero leaned back stretching, when he noticed he wasn't alone in the room. Turning around, he saw that Duo was standing there in his sleeping pants and no shirt. He was cuddling a pillow to his chest. Stepping forward, towards Heero, he looked at his feet and murmured something that Heero couldn't understand.

"What did you say Duo?" Getting up from the computer, he walked towards Duo, who then looked up and quickly stepped backwards from him. Stopping, Heero stared at him.

"I asked, can I ask you a big favour?" Duo then turned his eyes back to his feet.

"Sure Duo, I can do that. What would you like?"

"I need you to take this note to a man. His name is Mr Tylernomo. He knows what its about. He lives on 59th street 47ave. Please and thank you."

"Sure I can do that for you." Stepping forward, he took the note that Duo had just pulled out of his pants pocket. "I'll leave right now, but I'll call and ask if Trowa and Quatre will come and keep you company. My car is broken down and I have to walk, so I'll be gone a long time. If that's okay with you?"

"Yea, that's fine." Duo said, nodding his head. "I don't have to be very sociable do I?"

Shocked Heero stared at him. This wasn't the Duo he knew. "No you don't have to be if you don't want to." Reaching for the phone, he began to dial Trowas number.

"Hey Trowa. What are you up to? Urm, I have to ask you a favour. Yeah, its not a hard thing. Can you and Quatre come and stay with Duo as I go out for a while. Well, I would've taken him, but he doesn't look the best, so I thought I would ask if you guys would keep him company. Really? Thanks. See you in a few minutes then. Bye." Hanging up the phone, he turned to Duo. "They are on their way in a couple of minutes."

Seeing that Duo was still standing in the doorway of the room, Heero walked over and pulled him to the couch and had just gotten him sitting comfortably when the door bell rang. Upon answering it, Heero saw that it was Quatre and Trowa, and he invited them in. Taking them to the living room where Duo was, he told them that if they got hungry or thirsty to just help themselves, he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Turning down the street, he walked for what seemed like forever and ending up in a slummy neighbour hood. 'What would Duo be wanting from down here?' Shaking his head, he continued down the street.

* * *

That's all I got for the moment! I'll update as soon as I can okay? Please review and let me know what you think of it okays 

Alexis: That was such a sad story! sob  
Heero: What was so sad about it? Quit being such a cry baby!  
Duo: Heero! STOP BEING MEAN!  
Heero: Sorry Duo.  
Duo: You better be. hugs Alexis  
Alexis: Thanks Duo. sticks tongue out at Heero  
Heero: Did you see what she did!  
Duo: What?  
Heero: Oh, never mind!  
Duo: Okays


	2. Mr Tylernomo

You all wanted a update...so here goes. I'll update as soon as I can again. Thanks for all your helpful comments, keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I dont any Gundam Wing although I wish I did.

* * *

From both sides of the street, people stared at Heero as he passed them by. Speeding up his pace, he turned a corner and found himself facing his destination. Sighing, he stepped forward and knocked on the door. A gruff voice answered and the door opened. There, standing in the doorway, was a small, slightly balding, portly man. Looking up at Heero, the man raised an eyebrow. 

"You don't look like your from around here."

"I'm not. I'm here for a friend. Would you happen to be Mr. Tylernomo?"

Frowning slightly, the man replied. "And if I was?"

"A friend send me to you sir." Reaching into his coats pocket, he pulled the note that Duo had given him to deliver to this strange man. "He said you'd know what it's about."

Taking the note, Mr. Tylernomo scanned it, then pulled the door open wider. Stepping aside, he invited Heero into his home. Then he left the hall into what looked like the kitchen and was banging around in there. Looking around the mans house, Heero noticed his home was no where as in as bad as shape as this mans house was. The furniture had large gaping holes in it, there were holes in the walls where it looked like someone had punched, the walls and carpet were stained beyond recognition, and there was a permanent mist in the entire house. He couldn't see what Duo had wanted from this man. Presently, he returned to the hall with a brown paper bag. "Tell Duo that this is on me okay?" Then he showed Heero out. Once outside, Heero wondered what was in the bag, but he didn't feel that it was right of him to look as it wasn't for him. The walk home was long and quiet for him. This had given him more time to think since Duo's sudden arrive. Then it dawned on him. Duo didn't look like himself…due to the fact he had lost a lot of weight, his cheeks were shallow, and his skin was so much more pale than ever before. Realization hit Heero, as it dawned on him that Duo didn't look all together healthy even.

'Oh my god! What is wrong with Duo! How could've I missed that?' Hurt and misunderstanding filled him as he realized that he didn't even notice that Duo was ill because he was too busy falling for Duo and thinking about himself to notice. That was like a kick in the stomach for him. Picking up his pace, he rushed home.

Reaching the front door of his house, he noticed that it was silent. The silence scared him, and he fumbled with his house keys to unlock the locked door. Once he got it, he threw open the door and ran inside.

"What's going on Trowa! Is someone breaking in? Is Duo doing something!" A frantic voice reached his ears from the living room. Running into the hall was Trowa holding a baseball bat and a pale, tousled haired Quatre followed him.


	3. Hospital

"I see that you two were busy keeping a eye on Duo." Looking at each one of the boys standing in front of him. 

"Look, we're really sorry Heero. We've let you down. But I couldn't help it! Really! Trowa was making his dirty look at me and I couldn't resist it! Its just so damn hot and cute, which gets me…" Quatre entered his dreamy looking state when Heero interrupted his day dreaming.

"Well, as interesting as that sounds, don't you think we should go and look in on Duo? Where is he by the way? You didn't lose him, did you?"

"Oh no! Of course not! He said he wasn't feeling well and when asked if he wanted some painkillers, he said he'd get them himself, them he went to bed."

Shock filled Heero and he realized that Duo was really depressed. Which makes his getting of painkillers, in an unknown amount, a scary thought.

"We HAVE to check on him now!" Heero shouted as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Lying on the floor was Duo, gagging.

"What the hell did you do Duo!" He cried as he ran over to Duo followed closely by Quatre and Trowa.

"I'll call an ambulance!" With that, Quatre ran downstairs to the phone to call them, and Trowa stepped in and helped Heero get Duo up off his face on the floor.

"We need to keep him still, can you hold him and I'll go down and see about that ambulance Heero?"

"Yea, I can handle that." He sat on the floor beside Duo and held him up in his arms. 'Why did you do it? Why? I don't understand. God damn your stubbornness! Damn you!' Rocking Duos body softly, he looked up in time to see the ambulance personnel rush into the room. They took Duo downstairs and strapped the fighting Duo to the stretcher. Getting in the ambulance too, he accompanied Duo to the hospital, with Quatre and Trowa following in behind them.

Once reaching the hospital, they took him through triage, and to a emergency type of room, with a lot of machines with tubes and needles and such. They strapped him down and pumped his stomach out. As they did that, they sent Heero to the waiting room to wait till they were done, with Quatre and Trowa. Upon entering the waiting room, he was meet by a sobbing Quatre.

"I'm so sorry Heero! This is all my fault! If I'd only had kept a better eye on him, none of this would've happened!' Quatre leaned on Heero sobbing, and Trowa came and took him from hanging off of Heero.

"Quatre, this isn't anyones fault, least of all yours. Don't blame yourself for what he did to him self the selfish ass." Walking over to the large windows, he stared out of them. 'Its no ones fault. Only yours Duo. Why did you do this to yourself? Why did you see you had to hurt yourself?'


	4. What to do?

Disclaimer: I dont own gundam wing...nor any of the characters.

Note: I do know what this senerio is like from personal experience

* * *

During the wait, Trowa comforted Quatre as Heero waited to hear word about Duo's condition. A couple of hours passed before the doctor came to the waiting room for them. He took them into a interview room. Pushing his glasses up on his nose, he motioned for the boys to sit and make themselves comfortable.

"How is he? Will he be okay?" Quatre asked the doctor as silent tears slide down his cheeks.

"Yes, he'll be fine. But we noticed something's about him, we'd like to get cleared up first, if you don't mind." The doctor asked of them.

"No, ask away." Heero said, staring at the floor. He didn't want the others to see the hurt in his eyes because of what Duo had done to himself. He knew he shouldn't care like that, but he didn't know any better. His feelings for Duo had gotten in the way of every thing since he had left. Now with him back, and in such a state, everything came flooding back.

"Alright then. We noticed cutting scars on his arms, legs, and stomach. Do you know how long he's been cutting for?" Shocked, Heero raised his head. Duo had been cutting himself? He had never seen the scars himself, because Duo had worn long sleeves and pants since he arrived at Heeros house.

"To be honest, we never noticed he was cutting." Heero told the doctor.

"No? We've found fresh cuts on his arms, particularly on his wrists. Now, how long has he had these suicidal tendencies?" Heero stared at the doctor. Fresh cuts? Suicidal tendencies? What was happening to Duo to make him like that?

"I…I don't know. I didn't know he was like that. He came to my house, I thought he was in trouble, but I didn't know." Heeros voice trembled and he fell silent. Trowa looking at Heero, looked back at the doctor.

"Well, doctor, what do you suggest? What should we do?"

"Well, we don't have a psychic ward at this hospital. But I would suggest you take him home and keep a strict eye on him, and try to get him some help. And consider sending him to a institute for a while, which may help him." With that, the doctor got up. "I'll go sign his release forms. Feel free to stay here and discuss this amongst yourselves. This'll take about an hour before he can be released." Then he turned and left the room.

"Well, what are we going to do with him?" Trowa asked breaking the silence.

"We're taken him home. That's where he belongs. You heard the doctor." Heero said aggressively.

"Yes, I heard him, but so did you. He said Duo needs help. We can't offer him the help he needs Heero. We need to send him away."

"No!" Heero shouted angrily as he jumped out of his seat away from Trowa. "I WILL not send him to a mental hospital"  
"But they can help him Heero." Quatre added timidly. Heero always kinda frightened him when he got into one of his states.

"Not as much as the help of his friends who actually care about him will."

"Okay Heero, we can try to help him ourselves for a while. If we aren't able to help him, I'll send him away."

"Fine." Heero stormed out of the room. He had never been so angry in his life. He was determined to help Duo, no matter the cost, he wasn't going to send him away. Ever.


	5. Fresh Starts

Helping a dazed Duo into the backseat of Quatres car with Heero for the ride back to Heeros house, Heero couldn't help but blame himself for Duos pain. If he'd bothered to look for him, he wouldn't have needed to suffer like that on his own and he'd never had gotten that bad. The drive home seemed to take a matter of seconds and then the next thing Heero knew, he and Trowa were helping Duo into the house and up to the bedroom for a rest. "Now, CALL us if you need any help with him, and we're serious Heero. I would rather stay and help you that way, but since you are being stubborn to do this on your own, then we'll go." Quatre said to Heero before getting into his car. "Oh I promise that I will. Thanks so much both of you, you've been a huge help." Heero called and waved to them as they drove away. Sighting, he returned into the house. Hearing the little moans from upstairs, Heero, worried, went up to investigate. Standing in the doorway of the room, he could see Duo in the spare bed in his bedroom, moaning and rolling around in his sleep. 'What drove you to doing what you do? What pain have you suffered?' Heero shook his head. He could only hope that he'd be able to help him in anyway that he needed help. There was no way that they were going to send him away. That wasn't a option at all. He'd get better help from his friends, than people who didn't know him, nor cared anything about him. Taking a deep breathe, he turned from the room. Heading downstairs and turning on his computer, he heard a soft noise be hind him. Turning around quickly, he saw Duo standing in the door way of the living room. "Urm, I was wondering, did you happen to go see Mr Tylernomo?" "Yes I did. He gave me a brown paper bag, He said that it was on him." Pointing to the hallway table where the bag was left, across from the door way of the living room. Walking over to it and picking it up and turning to go up the stairs, Heero called out to him. "What's in the bag? I never looked, but I'm curious. It was a long way to walk to get it." Blushing slightly, Duo turned to him. "It's a special formula to wash my hair with. I…I'm rather vain about it." With that, he turned to go up the stairs. As soon as he reached the second floor landing, a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his middle. Turning his head slightly, he saw that Heeros head rested on his shoulder. "'Cmon. Tell me the truth. That ain't no shampoo is it? Tell me Duo, what is it really? I want to know." "You'd never understand" "Of course I won't until you tell me what it is. 'Cmon, after all that we'd been through together in the wars, you think that this isn't worth telling me about" Sighing, Duo broke himself from Heeros hold and walked into the bedroom. Following him, Heero stood, blocking the doorway waiting for his answer, with a look that betrayed this fact to Duo. Looking back behind himself, Duo sighed again and turned away from him and sat on the edge of Heero's bed. "You'll only hate me if I told you. I…I don't want that." "Then, what is it that you want" "You." Duo answered, without a single blush to his skin. "I've always wanted you. Since we meet and I shot you, which by the way, I regret doing. You're my best friend, and I can't stand the thought of living without you." Shocked Heero's mouth dropped. Duo had just said the thing that Heero always longed him to say to him. Walking over and sitting on the bed beside Duo, Heero asked again. "I care about you so much, I have loved you since we meet also. That's why I want to know what's in the bag. You were never much of a liar. I only want to help you. Please allow me to do this" Looking over to Heeros face, Duo had tears glistening and threatening to fall out of his bright eyes. Reaching over to the bag, he opened it and looked in at it's contains before bringing it to where Heero could see into it. "It's speed. I've been using it since I left. I was so depressed about being away from you. About the thoughts of you and Relena. About…about how I thought you'd never love me like I love you. The though hurt me so much, I just wanted to die. To end all my hurt." The tears were leaving his eyes like a river now as Heero stared at him with big eyes. "You did this to yourself over what you thought was true? I never was with Relena, although she did try to hook up with me. It never happened because I cared too much about you and wanted you so badly, but you had disappeared and I couldn't find you and had to hope you'd return to me on your own." Peeling the bag from Duos fingers and tossing it aside, he pulled Duo close to him, and leaned Duo's head on his shoulder. "I have always loved you. Never forget that. Please promise me you'll stop all of this. Please stop the drugs, the cutting, the suicide attempts. Please, stay here with me. I care about you so much." Taking Duos face in his hands, Heero raised it to his own and laid his lips upon Duos and kissed him deeply. Duo stopped crying and threw his arms around him and pulled him closer to him. "I love you Heero." Duo whispered in Heeros ear. "I love you too." Heero replied pushing Duo over onto his back. Kissing down Duos neck, he reached with his hand and took Duos hand in his. "You'll never be alone again my Koi. We'll get through this. I promise" "I believe you" Heero continued kissing down Duos neck until he got to his shoulders. Stopping, he pulled Duo's shirt over his head. Following the example, Duo did the same to Heeros shirt. Revealing both boys rippling muscles. And Heero Bullet scar. As Heero continued kissing Duo on his chest, Duo ran his finger along the scar. "You know, I take back what I said about regretting shooting you. I don't regret it. If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have meet you as I did. I'm happy that I did." With a grunt of agreement from Heero, who didn't stop kissing Duo, he went on to think. 'If it wasn't for the fact that you die so hard, I wouldn't have gotten to love you as I do.' 


End file.
